The Three Digital Keys
by Voiletwis
Summary: Yolie and Ruki gets transported to anther Digital World as digimon. They have to lean to digivolve. They meet new friends and have to fight their old friends before they can get back home.
1. Information About My Digiworld

Digimon is not mine but what I put in this is mine. This is just some information about my digiworld so you can understand it.

* * *

**Information about my Digiworld**

When all the Digital Worlds was just started out portals connected them to each other. Then evil started to pop up around the Digital Worlds. Seven most powerful evil digimon tried to mirage the Digital Worlds together, but three most powerful mega digimons stop them and seal them up. They took the three digital portal keys so that no one can mirage the worlds together. They have broken them to keep all Digital Worlds safe.

* * *

In this Digital World, humans can't last very long. They can only stay for about twenty-four hours and if they stay any longer they will become data floating in the sky, but if they find their digimon they will mirage with them and a digivice will appear. These digimon will have different marks on their body. If a family came to the Digital World and they all became digimon then their marks will all be the same and the same color. Most of the times can only digivolve to their champion form and very few have digivolve up to their ultimate. Only one digimon/human have digivolve up to mega and he disappear after would. It believes that a human will go into a digimon when it's the other way around. It's the digimon that will go into a human and then change the human into a digimon.

* * *

As the Digital World grew data from the lost humans came together to crate three digital humans. The Gate Keeper, the Keeper of Knowledge and the Digiarmor Keeper. Each of them has a mega digimon to protect them from any harm. They keep in touch so they know what is going on with each other.

**The Gate Keeper**: She resides in the Center Nexuses and knows when a portal is opening in the real world or in the Digital World. She is the busiest one of the three, but she always find time and is the leader of the three too. Her closest friend is Wizardmon and her name is Lilac. Her guardian is GuardiAngemon.

**The Keeper of Knowledge**: He resides in the Library of the Past. He knows what happen in the past even before he was crated. He will never give information out to any digimon only to the other two digital humans. His closest friend is Centarumon and his name is (Unknown). His guardian is Anubismon.

**The Digiarmor Keeper**: She is the only one that moves around the Digital World of the three digital humans. She will only give out knowledge of the where about of the two most powerful digiarmor to the ones who earn it, but she will never give the where about of the Darkness digiarmor to anyone no madder how much they paid her. Her closest friend is Gladimon and her name is (Unknown). Her guardian is MetalGarurumon.

* * *

The digiarmor or digieggs (as they are called in the second session of digimon) are scatter around the Digital World and there are more then one of the same but three of them doesn't have copies to them. There are twelve different digiarmor and only a few digimon can armor digivolve.

* * *

It is common for a portal to open up in the real world, but they open in the most isolated places and no one notice it. Sometime a portal will open up into a populate area and humans will be transported to the Digital World. They can get back to the real world by going to the Center Nexuses. There are four different kinds of portals in the Digital World. Only few areas in the Digital World where portals can never be open up to for the safety of the digimon.

**White Portals**: These only goes to the Center Nexuses and can only be open by the Center Nexuses or the keepers.

**Muti-color Portals**: These can be open up by digimon with digivices. They can mark a point and can open up a portal there anytime they want to.

**Clear Portals**: These are unseen and open up one way. No one knows how they came to be, but the digimon at the Center Nexuses are trying to find out.

**Black Portals**: These can only be open up by evil or corrupt digimon. They don't need a point of origin to open one up, but once a digimon is uncorrupt they can never open them up.

* * *

This part will be areas around the Digital World. It will be update about every chapter with a new area. Will tell about the areas and if anyone protect the area too.

**Forest of Beginning**: Where baby and in-training digimon are safe. The digieggs appear from trees and they are picked to be hatch. These trees are around the mansion that is in the center of the forest. Two mega digimon, Babamon and Jijimon, protect the forest while Elecmons and Swanmons take care of the digimon. This is one of the areas where portals cannot be open.

**Crater Village**: A village that is inside a crater. Strong champion digimon hand around out side of the village to start battles with travels.

**Center Nexuses**: A place where portals are being monitor. The Gate Keeper and many other digimon run it.

**Dusty Desert**: A barren wasteland that very few digimon live.

**Library of the Past**: Is where all information goes to be stored. The Keeper of Knowledge runs the place and no digimon expect the librarians reads the books.


	2. Prologue

Digimon is not mine. This is in two parts but I put in both parts in here.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Part One**

In the Digital World, clomps of dark towers standing tall in a field and is glimmering in the sun. There are no digimons around in the area, but that was about to change. There was an explosion inside the clomps of dark towers and one of them toper over and then anther fell over. It was the digidestines' digimon. They are destroying them to restore the digital world from once it was. It has been a couple of weeks after Christmas and Archenimon and Mummymon haven't been seen in the digital world for sometime now.

* * *

Later on that day the six kids and their digimon was taking a brake from destroying the dark towers. Davis and Veemon are sitting on top of a huge boulder. Kari, Ken and their digimon, Gatomon and Wormmon, are sitting below them. Next ones down is T.K., Cody and their digimons, Armadillomon and Patamon. The last digidestine is Yolei and her digimon Hawkmon. Yolei haven't been talking to any one all day and its worries everyone, well almost everyone. The one who was worry the most is Hawkmon. Yolei didn't talk to her all day too. She hasn't been sleeping to well for almost a week now. She been having some strange dreams that she doesn't understand. Kari came down from the boulder and stand next to Yolei. "Yolei, are you okay?" she asks. Yolei look up at her and gave her a fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm all right." Kari looks back at her and smiles back. Davis jump down along with Veemon.

"Hey Yolei, what have you been doing at night? You have dark circle around your eyes." Davis said. Yolei look at Davis with an angry look and then she lifts her right hand and slaps him. Yolei then walk away from the group.

"That wasn't nice Davis." T.K. said.

"Yolei, wait for me." Kari said as she, Gatomon and Hawkmon ran after her.

"Kari, I need to be alone." Yolei said and walk away.

"Yolei." Kari said as she watches Yolei and Hawkmon walk away. Davis was looking down at the ground with his hand on his face.

"Are you alright, Davis?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah." He said.

* * *

"Yolei, slow down." Hawkmon said as she ran behind Yolei. Yolei stop next to a dark tower and sat down. She just sat there with Hawkmon standing next to her. They were there for half an hour. "Yolei, it's getting late. We need to get back to the others." Yolei slowly got up.

"Yeah, let's get back." Yolei said. They start to walk back, but Yolei didn't what to go back just yet. She looks up to see a black hole floating in the middle of the field. She stops and looks at it.

"What is it, Yolei?" Hawkmon asks.

"There's a hole over there." Yolei said and point to it. They walk up to the black hole. The black hole was big enough for Yolei to step though. It was black inside and when Hawkmon look behind it, there was nothing there. They look at the black hole for a little longer before Hawkmon spoke up.

"Well should we tell the other?" Hawkmon asks. Yolei look back at Hawkmon.

"We should tell them." She took out her D-Terminal and start to type about the black hole when a ball of fire came out of the black hole. It hit in front of Yolei and Hawkmon and dirt flies up then stops in mid air. Then the wind start to pick up and the debris start flying to the black hole. Yolei's hair start to be pulled to the black hole and then the wind pulled harder. Yolei and Hawkmon fell down to the ground and start to grab the ground too. The wind put even harder then ever.

"I can't hold on." Yolei said over the wind. She lost her grip and Hawkmon grab her hand. She looks at her friend then look pass to see the other digidestines racing up to them. Davis is riding Raidramon and they are in front moving fast.

"Yolei, I don't think I can hold on any longer." Hawkmon said. Hawkmon lost her grip, but Davis grab on to Hawkmon's wing. Raidramon turn around and Davis got them on Raidramon.

"Lets go Raidramon." Davis said. Raidramon start to run but he wasn't going anywhere. "Not good." The others were getting closer when fireballs start coming out of the black hole. The others dodge the fireballs while they try to get to Davis and Yolei. One of the fireballs hit in front of Raidramon and he jump out of the way, but that was a bad idea. They were sucked right in and the black hole close. The others were to late to save them. They look at where the black hole has been. Kari and Cody are crying while T.K. and Ken didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Part Two**

* * *

The Digital World was a windy and dusty place and the digidestines and their digifriend are sitting on the ground or on boulders waiting for the Arc to come and pick them up. Ruki is sitting next to Jeri to keep her company. Ruki's digifriend, Renamon, is standing next to them. Ruki look down at the ground. While she been in the digiworld she been having strange dreams. She never told anyone about her dreams and that include Renamon. She looks over at Jeri again. She wishes that Jeri would start talking again like before Beelzeburmon killed Leomon. Then Jeri start up again, talking about death. Ruki stand up and start to walk away. "She started again." She said, "Someone can sit with her now." Ruki then walk a little away from the group and sat down. Renamon walk up to her.

"Ruki, are you okay?" Renamon asks.

"I'm fine Renamon." Ruki said. She looks out to the barren land that uses to be the Digital World. "The D-Reaper sure have done a lot of damage." Ruki turn her head from side to side, but stop at an area on a huge boulder. She looks closer at it. "Renamon come look at this." Ruki said as she got up and walk over to the boulder. Renamon walk next to Ruki and then saw what Ruki saw. A large black hole was on the huge boulder. They stop a few feet away from the black hole.

"Ruki, I never saw anything like this in the Digital World before." Renamon said. They look at the black hole for a few minutes trying to figure out what it's doing here. Then a fireball shot out of it and toward them. Renamon grab Ruki and jump out of the way. The fireball hit the ground where they were standing. The debris from the ground flew up then stops in mid air. Renamon and Ruki watch as the black hole got bigger and bigger. It stops growing and it was as big as a dump truck. As Takato and his digifriend, Guilmon came running up to them, the debris started to be pulled into the black hole. Then the wind started to pull them toward the black hole. Renamon got down to the ground with Ruki underneath her. Takato also drop down to the ground holding on to Guilmon. Henry on the other hand was behind a large boulder with Terriermon.

"Ruki, Renamon, Are you guys okay?" Henry called out.

"Yeah." Ruki called back to Henry. She then looks over at Takato and Guilmon to see that they are slowly being pull to the black hole. "Takato, you're sliding." Ruki yelled over to him. Takato try his best to grab the rocks with one hand. Ruki saw him turn to Guilmon and said something to him. Then Guilmon dig his claws into the ground and they stop moving to toward the black hole. Ruki look back at Henry to see that the others came up and with some rope.

* * *

They were trying to figure out how to get the rope to them when a fireball hit in front of Ruki and Renamon and then anther fireball hit in front of Takato and Guilmon. They move slowly to the black hole, but they stop. Henry tied the rope around his waist and starts to crawl to Ruki and Renamon, since they were the closest to the black hole. Henry got next to them and got Ruki under him, then they slowly got off the ground with help of the rope. They start walking back to the others by holding on to the rope while the rest of them pull. They got half way when a fireball came out of the black hole. It hit the ground next to them. Ruki lose her footing then lost her grip on the rope. She starts to fly toward the black hole. Ruki has a terrified look on her face as she flew backward. Renamon jump and grab Ruki from behind, but it was to late. They hit the black hole and they start to slowly disappearing. First Renamon until only her arms were seen around Ruki's waist. Then Ruki start to disappear until only her out starch arm was there, but then her arm was gone.

"Henry!" Takato called out to him. He looks over to see that Takato and Guilmon were moving to the black hole.

'I'm not losing anther friend.' He thought to himself. He got back down on the ground and starts to crawl to them, but he never got to them. Anther fireball came out of the black hole and land next to Takato and Guilmon. Both lost their grip and went sliding to the black hole. They hit the black hole and disappear like Ruki and Renamon. Then the black hole start to shrink really fast and in about a minute it was gone. Henry slowly sat up as Terriermon came running along with his little sister, Suzie, and her digifriend, Lopmon.

"Henry, are you okay?" Suzie asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said, 'Both of them are gone and the Arc will be here any moment.'

* * *

Both group are floating in the black abyss. Yolei, Hawkmon, Davis and Veemon (who dedigivolve after he went though the black hole) were close together holding each other's hands. On the other hand Ruki and Renamon doesn't know that Takato and Guilmon were also with them, but no one could speak because sound doesn't leave their mouth. The four kids and their digimon went into a deep sleep. Yolei and Davis let go of each other and they floated away from each other. Then a bright white light surrounds them and their digimon. The digimon started to dissolve into a yellow light. Then the four lights, which use to be a digimon, floated into each of the digidestines. Then they started to change in to their digimon themselves.

* * *

A pink ring appears at Yolei's feet and start to go up. Yolei started to change into Hawkmon. On her feet that are now Hawkmon's feet are two red triangles that appear. Then her D-3 and her D-Terminal disappear to be replace with a new digivice that move to Hawkmon's headband, at the same time the other three were changing into digimon. Davis is changing into Veemon. Two blue rings appear beside him and move across until the two rings meet in the middle and disappear. Yellow V marks appear on the back of his hand and his goggles stay on his head as his new digivice appear on it. As for Ruki, a yellow ring appears from behind her and moves forward. Ruki change into Renamon and a purple ring appear on her tail, just below the white part of her tail. A belt appears around her waist with four small bags and her new digivice. Takato has a red ring appears on top of his head and it move down to his feet. Black rings appear on the middle of his ears. Then his goggle appears around his neck and his new digivice appear on it.

* * *

The white light that surround them die down and became dark as before. Then they start to fall into darkness to begin a new adventure, but this adventure two of them will be corrupt and fight for evil like anther digimon/human. A light appears from below and they fell though.


	3. Chapter 1

Digimon is not mine.

* * *

**Chapter One**

A feline digimon is relaxing in a tree on a nice worm day. She is white with blue on the tip of her feline ears and tail, which hang over the branch that she is on. There is also blue on top of her head that looks like bandings. The banding is split in two that sometime goes over her eyes. A light breeze moves her bandings and tickles her pink nose. "Achoo." She sneezes and opens her golden eyes slowly. She moves one of her hands from behind her head to rub her nose. Right before she did, she stops and looks at her hand. She has violet claw gloves on with three black claws on each of her gloves. Last time she rub her nose she got a nice scratch. She took off her claw glove and rubs her nose. Her hand is the same color blue that goes up to her wrist. She put her glove back on and went back relaxing. To an untrained eye she looks like a Gatomon, but she is only a rookie digimon. A vaccine digimon with a human spirit inside and can tell by the marks on her face. She has two light blue strips on ether side of her face. She also has goggles on around her neck with her digivice clip on to it. On her back is a pair of small light blue wings, because of those wings she is a very rare digimon and that she is the only one of her kind. As a digimon her name is Purrmon, but as a human her name is Luna.

* * *

She want to take a nap before she has to meet the Gate Keeper later on today, but a bunch of baby and in-training digimon are playing below her. So there is no why she can take a nap and being in these forest the only time that someone can take a nap is when the digimon is eating. The forest is called the Forest of Beginning and the in the center of the forest is a mansion that houses all the baby and in-training digimon at night. In-training digimon can leave if they want to or can wait until they digivolve to their rookie form. There is a bunch of Elecmon and Swanmon to take care of them and two mega digimons to protect the forest. No digiportals can be open in the forest for the safety of the baby and in-training digimon. That is way when she heard some digimon yelling about a black portal opening up. Luna jumps down from the tree quickly. She saw some Botamon and Popomon running from a spot and Luna ran to where the black portal appears. As she got there her wings grew until they were as big as she is. She got the area to see the black portal closing and two digimon lying on the ground. Luna unclips her digivice from her goggle and points it to one of the digimon. A violet laser came out of it and hit one of them. Then a 3-d model of the digimon appears on her digivice and a voice was heard.

"Renamon.

Level: Rookie.

Attribute: Data.

Type: Beast Man Digimon.

Attacks: Diamond Storm and Power Paw.

Stasis: Clean."

She then turn to the other digimon and did the same thing. A 3-d model appears on her digivice.

"Hawkmon.

Level: Rookie.

Attribute: Data.

Type: Bird Digimon.

Attacks: Feather Strike and Beak Pecker.

Stasis: Clean."

Luna made her wings small and looks at Renamon and Hawkmon. Then she saw the purple ring around Renamon's tail and the triangles on Hawkmon's feet. She looks down at her digivice and then starts to hit it.

"You stupid thing. You didn't say anything about them having human spirit."

"Both Renamon and Hawkmon have human spirits inside them." Her digivice said. Luna sweat drop at her digivice.

"Now you said it. I need to get this thing fix." Luna said. She then heard laughers behind her.

"Hey it's Purrmon and she's talking to her digivice again." Someone said. She turns around to see a Bukamon and a Koromon and they have marking on their face. Because of those markings they have human spirits in them. Baby and in-training digimons don't get human spirits, but a rookie digimon with a human spirit can dedigivolve.

"I see that you two are back in in-training form again." Luna said and she turns back to Renamon and Hawkmon. 'Great, just me luck. This one day that I can see the Gate Keeper and this happen.' She sigh, 'I need help getting them to the mansion.' Luna looks at her digivice and activates her friend list. She doesn't have many friends on her list but from her travel she made some. She was about to scroll down the list to see who is close by when she heard Bukamon and Koromon arguing.

"You tell her." Koromon said.

"No you tell her." Bukamon said.

"Tell me what?" Luna asks. The two look at her and then gulp. Then Koromon started to jump up and down.

"Our digivice were stolen by a powerful champion digimon and we didn't start the fight." Koromon said, "And if we digivolve to rookie then become wild digimon and lose our human selves."

"Yeah." Bukamon said.

"Where did you lose your digivice?" Luna asks.

"They were at Crater Village." Koromon said. Luna sighs at them, those digimon know not to start fighting them. Both of them live in the Crater Village and sometime come to the Forest of Beginning to relax. In all the fights they have been in they never won one.

"I don't know. I have yet to go up to my champion form…" She looks down at them and they gave her puppy dog eyes. Luna lowers her head. "But I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Purrmon." They said together and left. She heard a beep from her digivice and she look down to see a 3-d imagine of a Wizardmon.

"Purrmon, you are late for your appointment with the Gate Keeper. The Gate Keeper is very bitsy." Wizardmon said.

"Yeah I know, but…" Luna started to say.

"No buts, you have miss your chance to meet her." He stops and looks off to the side and then bow. Luna knows that he isn't bowing to her. The imagine turn off and Luna lower her paw. This is bad for her for she can't wait a whole year to see the Gate Keeper again. She then heard a beep again from her digivice. She looks at her digivice and saw Wizardmon again.

"It's look like the Gate Keeper still would like to see you, but first she want you to go and find two digimon that came out of a black portal in the Forest of Beginning." He said.

"I know, I try to tell you. I'm with them now, but I need help." Luna said.

"We will open a portal, but you getting them though is your job." Wizardmon said and then the imagine of him was gone. Luna sigh and went back looking at her list again and only found one that was in the area.

'Great, it's Mike, but I need the help.' So she called him and waits for him to pick up. A calico-color feline digimon appear on her digivice.

"Well, well, well, it's my cute little kitten. Did you call to ask me for a date?" the feline asks.

"No, I called for some help. Can you get to the Forest of Beginning fast? A portal to the Center Nexuses will be opening soon and…" she look at her digivice to see that it's been disconnected. So she pull up the digital world map and a dot appear indication that he is coming at her fast. She place her digivice back on her goggles and made her wings big again. She heard a rustle in one of the brushes and he pop up.

"Sweetie I'm here." He said and Luna made a sweet drop.

"Mikemon.

Level: Champion.

Attribute: Data.

Type: Beast Digimon.

Attacks: Cat Claw and Meatball Punch.

Stasis: Human Spirit/Clean."

After Mikemon got there a white portal open up. "Can you take Hawkmon and I'll take Renamon." She said to him.

"Huh…?" Mikemon said with a confuse look on his face.

"Come on. I don't know how long they will keep it open." Luna said.

"Right." Mikemon went over to Hawkmon and help her up. Hawkmon open her eyes slowly and then close her eyes again.

'Hawkmon is trying to wake up.' She thought to herself as she lifted Renamon. Mikemon went though with Hawkmon and the Luna went though after him with Renamon. Then the white portal close in the Forest of Beginning quietly without a sound.

* * *

"Idiots!" a shadowy figure yelled at the two champions digimon that are holding chains. The chains are connected to two rookie digimons. Both of them have goggles on with their digivice clip on it. They are Veemon and Guilmon and they woke up in a dungeon chain up and scare. "I wanted the other two not these two." The figure said a littler calmer, "These two are useless. Take their digivice and destroy them." The two rookies cringe when they heard that.

"Master, may I say something?" Someone said in the shadows and then step out. The digimon is a Gatomon, but she is black in stand of white and her claw gloves are blue in stand of yellow. She bows the shadowy figure.

"BlackGatomon.

Level: Champion.

Attribute: Virus.

Type: Beast Digimon.

Attacks: Lighting Claw and Cat's Eye Hypnotism.

Stasis: Corrupt."

"Master, why don't you change them. These digimon have powerful forms. It will be wise and the Gate Keeper will find out if you destroy them." BlackGatomon said. The shadowy figure looks at her as she straightens up.

"She already knows since these idiots dump Renamon and Hawkmon in the Forest of Beginning. I like to know how you open a portal in the Forest of Beginning to begin with?" He said. One of the champion digimon steps up to the shadowy figure.

"We didn't know that we open a portal to the forest. I thought we open a portal to the Dusty Desert."

"I see." The shadowy figure said and then a black ball of energy shot at the digimon and the digimon scream out in pain. BlackGatomon smile with geld and Guilmon and Veemon look in horror at the digimon. A white light appears around the screaming digimon, then became a digiegg and then disappears shortly after. "BlackGatomon, I like what you said earlier. You bring those two here." The last of the two champion tugs on the chains and the two rookie digimons fell forward in front of the shadowy figure. They slowly got to their knees and look at the shadowy figure. A claw hand, that is wrap up, shot out and grab Guilmon by his neck. BlackGatomon walk up to him and took his digivice.

"You don't need to carry this around anymore." BlackGatomon said, "I'll let you keep your goggle." She step back to let her master do what he need to do. Guilmon strung to get free while Veemon was hold back from helping. He started to change color from the neck down. He changes from red with black strips to black with red strips. The color change went to his paws down to his feet and up his tail. Then it went up his face. Guilmon's eyes went small as he forgot he was and all his friends back in his Digital World. The shadowy figure let go and he was not himself any more.

"Virus base digimons are so easy to corrupt with my virus." He said to himself, but everyone can hear him speaking.

"BlackGuilmon.

Level: Rookie.

Attribute: Virus.

Type: Reptile Digimon.

Attacks: Pyro Grenade and Rock Breaker.

Stasis: Corrupt."

BlackGuilmon looks at the shadowy figure and bow to him. Veemon can't believe that what happen to Guilmon will happen to him too.

"Guilmon, no." Veemon said. BlackGuilmon turn to look at Veemon and smile at him so he can show Veemon his teeth. BlackGatomon walk up to Veemon and was about to take his digivice when Veemon head butt her and grab Guilmon's digivice and ran off.

"Go after him you two and bring him back with those digivice." The two bow and ran off after Veemon. "I can use those two to find the keys to open up all the digital worlds and mirage them together to make one." The shadowy figure laughs out loud and shot anther black fireball at the last champion digimon. Like the first one a white light appear that the digimon turn into a digiegg and finally it disappear.

* * *

Davis ran as fast as he can. He finally got out of the black castle and now running in a forest of black tree. He stops behind a fallen tree and sat down to rest. 'Veemon, where are you? I need your help. Are you still with me?' he thought to himself. He looks down at the digivice in his hand and then looks at the back of his hands to see yellow V marks. "What happen to me?" He lend up against the fallen tree. "I got to find them. This must have happen to them too." Davis got up, grab his digivice and look at it. He pushes some buttons but nothing happen.

"Pyro Grenade." Davis heard and ran out of the way. A fireball land where he was a few seconds earlier. He looks up to see BlackGuilmon standing with an evil smile.

"Takato." Davis said quietly. They told each other's their names and promise if ether one of them escape that they will fill their friends and come back to free the other. Davis ran again with BlackGuilmon right behind him. Then he trip and drops the two digivice and his goggle came off too. They disappear and ripples appear. He as about to see if maybe he could go though the ripples, but was knock to the side. He looks up to see BlackGatomon on top of him. It was the first time he saw her marks. Two strips on each side of her face and they are light blue in color.

"You're a human aren't you?" Davis asks. BlackGatomon soften her golden eyes, but then her eyes became hard like before. She grabs his chain and pulls him up.

"Come on BlackGuilmon. Our master still wants to see him again." She looks around then looks back at Davis. "Where are the digivices?"

"Why do you what them?" Davis asks.

"Our master wants them so he will know where we are. Where are they?" She asks.

"Oh maybe he wants to make sure he has you under his control. Plus I will never tell you where they are and he isn't my master." Davis said and BlackGatomon smile at him and got close to his ear and whisper to him.

"Oh he will be." She whisper and then drag him back to the castle.

* * *

They came back to the same room where the shadowy figure sit. He saw them came in and smile. BlackGatomon whip Davis up to the shadowy figure.

"Now BlackGatomon be nice to him. Once he sees our way he will be ours. Then I'll have the three of you go looking for the three digital keys." He said.

"Digital keys?" Davis slowly got up only to be grab by the claw arm.

"You don't need to know the details. BlackGatomon, where is the digivices?"

"Veemon hide them somewhere and he won't tell me where they are." BlackGatomon said with a bow.

"I see. Datamon come here." The shadowy figure said.

"You called sir?" The android digimon said after he came though the door.

"Datamon

Level: Ultimate.

Attribute: Virus.

Type: Android Digimon.

Attacks: Nano Spores and Data Crusher.

Stasis: Evil."

"I what you to find two digivices and if you need any help for finding them then I'll give you the one I have." He looks back at Davis to see that he was only partway corrupted.

"Go Datamon and start looking for them." The shadowy figure said without looking at him.

"Yes Sir." Datamon said and left.

"BlackGatomon take BlackGuilmon and leave. I'll call when he is done." He said to her.

"Yes master." BlackGatomon said and both of them bow. They left by walking into the shadows. The shadowy figure let go of Davis, but he was still changing.

"You're a strong human, but it will be in vane. The corruption phase will lock your spirit inside the heart of the digimon and the digimon will be corrupt."

"Veemon will never work for you." Davis said as he got up. 'Keep remembering that you are Davis Motomrya.' He thought to himself.

"I made this virus so I can corrupt any digimon I wanted and Veemon can't resist it. Look at yourself, you're failing already." Davis looks down at his hands to see black replacing his blue color. He knew that he might not win, but he thought that Veemon would fight on. Now there is no hope, but he won't give up.

"Why do you what our digivices? You can't use them." Davis said. The shadowy figure gave Davis an evil smile.

"Oh but I can. Without them I can never fully control you two, but once I have them you will be fully control like BlackGatomon. Right now you won't be able to talk." The virus was all but spread to his face. Davis fell to his knees and screams while holding his head. He stop screaming and the virus finish its job.

'Yolei, where ever you are I hope you're safe.' Davis thought and ten he was gone and Veemon forgot his friends and who he was. He got up and bows to the shadowy figure.

"BlackVeemon.

Level: Rookie.

Attribute: Virus.

Type: Small Dragon Digimon.

Attacks: Vee-Head Butt and Vee-Knock Out.

Stasis: Corrupt."

"BlackGatomon, BlackGuilmon come here." The two digimon appear from the shadows and bow to him. "Start looking for the digital keys. Remember the keys are inside a digimon with a human spirit. The form of these digimon has been forgotten for many years when our Seven Great Demon Lords was sealed up. These three digimon then spilt each keys into two peaces. One part of the keys went to the real world and place inside of three humans while the others were kept inside of them. They then disappear from the Digital World. They can never be corrupted. I already have someone taking digivices from digimon in Crater Village. The only why to find them is their digivice. Go there first and see if they are there."

"Yes master, we will go there first." BlackGatomon said with a bow. They turn and start to walk though the shadows.

"BlackGatomon," He tosses something at her. She grabs it and look at it. It was a hypo spray. "If you have any trouble, corrupt a digimon. This can only corrupt normal digimon and up to champion level for now. It's not like mine and they can go back to normal if the light from a digivice touch them" The shadowy figure said.

"Yes master." She said and walks into the shadows with BlackVeemon and BlackGuilmon. The shadowy figure took out a digivice and start to put power into it and then smile.

"BlackGatomon will soon have enough power to digivolve up to her ultimate form." He said and then disappears into the shadows.

* * *

The three corrupt digimon step out into the forest of black trees. BlackVeemon and BlackGuilmon continue to walk while BlackGatomon stop. They too stop and turn to look back at her. She looks back at them with an evil stare. "So the master got two new recruits." Someone said in the black trees. The digimon fly down and land on the ground.

"DemiDevimon.

Level: Rookie.

Attribute: Virus.

Type: Evil Digimon.

Attacks: Demi Dart and Evil Whisper.

Stasis: Evil."

"DemiDevimon, have you found it yet?" she asks him.

"Well it's very hard to go around looking for your digivice…" He said and when he looks up at her, he back away from her. "But I think I know where it is. It might be on our master, but I'm not to sure." He said quickly. BlackGatomon move her paw up in front of her face.

"I don't what to be control by this weak person, but since he have my digivice I can never attack him, but…" She looks up at the two corrupt rookie digimon. "DemiDevimon, I have anther mission for you. I what you to keep an eye on Datamon for me. He will be looking for two digivices that belong to them. Delay him for now but don't get caught." She said. DemiDevimon salute to her and flew off. She walks up to the others and they continue until they left the forest and BlackGatomon open a black portal. They walk though and the portal close.


End file.
